


subject: i fell in love

by writing_way_too_much



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Relationships to be added - Freeform, but probably some prose in there at some point, email and text format, i literally started this an hour ago okay, is prose the right word? whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_way_too_much/pseuds/writing_way_too_much
Summary: from: mark.lee@gmail.comsent: 11 oct, 10:58 a.m.to: leedonghyuck@gmail.comsubject: [no subject]why did sicheng just storm past me on the way to ten’s office with a look of death incoming on his face





	1. begin

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to this mess!
> 
> i thought of this idea like fifty minutes ago and sat down and typed. all characters will show up eventually, i promise. chapters will be of varying length and either email or text format, although some are probably gonna be written out (important scenes y'know).
> 
> mostly crack ahead,,,,,no idea how long this will end up being or what the relationships will be (definitely markhyuck and chensung but idk about the rest) or when updates will happen. it's about to be a wild ride yall
> 
> disclaimer: this is completely fictitious. i own only the plot. (and the fake email addresses lmao)

**from:** taeyong888@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 9:22 a.m.

**to:** kimdy@gmail.com, taeilm00n@gmail.com, 12 more (see all)

**subject:** interns

 

Hello all!

Starting today, we have two new interns that will be working in our department, Park Jisung and Zhong Chenle. I expect each of you to treat them respectfully and not purposefully overwork them. Any complaints will go straight to me. Their specific mentors and helpers will be Ten and Sicheng, respectively. 

Thank you, and have a lovely Monday!

\--Taeyong

(p.s. Doyoung, if you scare off these interns too, your job is on thin, thin ice.)

  
  


**from:** winwinloselose@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 9:24 a.m.

**to:** taeyong888@gmail.com

**subject:** re: interns

 

there’s no such thing as a lovely monday lmao. i’ll be nice to chenle don’t worry

  
  


**from:** kimdy@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 9:26 a.m.

**to:** taeyong888@gmail.com, johnnyseo@gmail.com, 12 more (see all)

**subject:** re: interns

 

THAT WAS ONE FREAKING TIME PLEASE LET ME LIVE

  
  


**from:** kimdy@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 9:27 a.m.

**to:** taeyong888@gmail.com, johnnyseo@gmail.com, 12 more (see all)

**subject:** re: re: interns

 

I DIDN’T MEAN TO HIT REPLY ALL PLEASE DISREGARD THIS MESSAGE

  
  


**from** : jungjaehyunsss@gmail.com 

**sent:** 11 oct, 9:31 a.m.

**to:** kimdy@gmail.com 

**subject:** re: re: re: interns

 

tsk tsk doyoung...don’t be a scary bitch this time...unlike the other three times…

  
  


**from** : kimdy@gmail.com 

**sent:** 11 oct, 9:38 a.m.

**to:** jungjaehyunsss@gmail.com 

**subject:** re: re: re: re: interns

 

it was literally once shut the hell up

  
  
  
  


**from:** zhonglele@gmail.com 

**sent:** 11 oct, 10:45 a.m.

**to:** jisungpark@gmail.com 

**subject:** first day!!

 

hi jisungie!! how’s your first day going? sicheng is super nice and said he won’t let anyone be mean to me and i actually believe him because already someone tried to trip me and sicheng gave them a death glare that scared me lol

  
  


**from:** jisungpark@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 10:46 a.m.

**to:** zhonglele@gmail.com

**subject:** re: first day!!

 

hi lele. ten’s been playing the same super junior song for at least twenty minutes now. please save me.

  
  


**from:** zhonglele@gmail.com 

**sent:** 11 oct, 10:54 a.m.

**to:** jisungpark@gmail.com 

**subject:** re: re: first day!!

 

oh that’s why i’ve been hearing faint bits of sorry sorry for a while. hang in there!! it’ll be ok!! we’ll get lunch together okay?? something to look forward to

  
  


**from:** winwinloselose@gmail.com 

**sent:** 11 oct, 10:55 a.m.

**to:** tenchittaphon@gmail.com 

**subject:** FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

 

TEN FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING CHRIST PLAY SOMETHING OTHER THAN SORRY SORRY I AM ABOUT TO LOSE MY SHIT

  
  


**from:** mark.lee@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 10:58 a.m.

**to:** leedonghyuck@gmail.com

**subject:** [no subject]

 

why did sicheng just storm past me on the way to ten’s office with a look of death incoming on his face


	2. when's lunch this morning has lasted forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need to go to sleep jeez
> 
> enjoy this!!

**from:** jisungpark@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 11:09 a.m.

**to:** zhonglele@gmail.com

**subject:** yikes

 

sicheng is goddamn terrifying. ten barely batted an eyelash and i was about ready to cower in the corner. how are you surviving with him as your mentor?

 

(p.s. sry if i don’t reply ten wants me to do actual work not just email you though i’d much rather do that)

  
  


**from:** zhonglele@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 11:25 a.m.

**to:** jisungpark@gmail.com 

**subject:** re: yikes

 

sicheng is not really that scary!! he’s so soft spoken and he has a really nice face. i think he was just tired of the same song over and over. it is monday, after all.

 

i’m doing okay with the work so far! math sucks, i’m so glad i’m doing design instead of accounting or whatever boring stuff you’re stuck doing

 

(p.s. me too. good luck jisungie!!)

  
  
  
  


**from:** tenchittaphon@gmail.com 

**sent** : 11 oct, 11:31 a.m.

**to:** winwinloselose@gmail.com 

**subject:** careful with the youngins

 

sicheng, was the very deadly threat really necessary? my intern is small and fragile and i do believe you’ve scarred him. remember, we’re trying not to pull a doyoung and get rid of them. nct is a small company that needs to expand and we won’t accomplish that by scaring off all possible hires.

 

best wishes,

ten

  
  


**from:** winwinloselose@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 11:32 a.m.

**to:** tenchittaphon@gmail.com

**subject:** re: careful with the youngins

 

don’t play the same song for hours on repeat then. i’m forwarding that to doyoung.

 

worst wishes,

sicheng

  
  


**from:** kimdy@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 11:36 a.m.

**to:** winwinloselose@gmail.com, tenchittaphon@gmail.com 

**subject:** re: re: careful with the youngins

 

will anyone ever let me forget that? it was one time. i am a changed man.

  
  


**from:** tenchittaphon@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 11:39 a.m.

**to:** kimdy@gmail.com, winwinloselose@gmail.com 

**subject:** re: re: re: careful with the youngins

 

no, we won’t

 

and it’ll be sicheng scaring them off now

  
  
  
  


**from:** leedonghyuck@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 11:40 a.m.

**to:** mark.lee@gmail.com

**subject:** [no subject]

 

hey do you wanna eat lunch together? we can find somewhere away from all this...insanity

  
  


**from:** mark.lee@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 11:47 a.m.

**to:** leedonghyuck@gmail.com

**subject:** re: [no subject]

 

that sounds lovely not gonna lie. next to me, doyoung keeps huffing and rereading emails and i cannot concentrate for the life of me

  
  
  
  


**from:** jisungpark@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 11:59 a.m.

**to:** taeyong888@gmail.com

**subject:** schedule question

 

Hi, Taeyong--

 

You said it was okay to email you if I had any questions, and Ten is currently still arguing with Sicheng through aggressive emails, so I’m asking you. What’s the schedule like around here? I didn’t receive one and would like to know the hours and generally how NCT runs.

 

Thanks,

Jisung

  
  


**from:** taeyong888@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 12:03 a.m.

**to:** jisungpark@gmail.com

**subject:** re: schedule question

 

Lunch break starts at 12:45, and the official end-of-day time is 5:30. You are expected to be here every morning by 9 (today it was 9:30 due to newness). Don’t ever hesitate to email me. People say I’m scary, but I’m honestly not.

 

If you would like a different mentor, that can easily be arranged. Or I can yell at Ten and Sicheng, whichever you like.

 

\--Taeyong

  
  


**from:** jisungpark@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 12:07 a.m.

**to:** taeyong888@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: schedule question

 

Thank you! And Ten is okay, you don’t have to yell at him. Just maybe nicely ask them to stop, I guess.

 

Jisung

  
  
  
  


**from:** nakamotoyutaaa@gmail.com 

**sent:** 11 oct, 12:12 a.m.

**to:** winwinloselose@gmail.com

**subject:** stop arguing???

 

babe taeyong just stuck his head in and told me to tell you to stop fighting with ten? it ain’t that deep just leave him on read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yessss yuwin for the win
> 
> jisung is me awkwardly emailing my teachers. and none of markhyuck's emails will have subjects just fyi, that's their ~thing
> 
> don't expect two chapters in a row like this lol i'm just bad at sleeping at normal human times (it's 12:40 a.m. oops)


	3. ten's afternoon antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fyi, i have no idea what the plot of this is supposed to be or where it's headed or anything. this fic is mostly just for fun. please don't expect anything too good to come out of it.

**from:** mark.lee@gmail.com 

**sent:** 11 oct, 2:58 p.m.

**to:** leedonghyuck@gmail.com

**subject:** [no subject]

 

hey, thanks for lunch today. i enjoy talking to you. (you seem to be more of a functional human than most people in this office.)

 

do you wanna maybe make lunch together a daily thing?

  
  


**from:** leedonghyuck@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 3:26 p.m.

**to:** mark.lee@gmail.com

**subject:** re: [no subject]

 

it’s no problem! haha funny that you think i’m functional

 

yeah ofc!! i like talking to you too :)

  
  
  
  


**from:** johnnyseo@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 4:20 p.m.

**to:** tenchittaphon@gmail.com

**subject:** lol marijuana

 

haha im sending this at the weed minute

 

anyway i need a copy of those statistics taeyong was talking about last friday

 

and i wanted to see how your intern is doing! are you frightening him off? is there gonna be a repeat of this morning’s song debacle? i think sicheng permanently scarred him. what was his name again?

  
  


**from:** tenchittaphon@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 4:23 p.m.

**to:** johnnyseo@gmail.com

**subject:** re: lol marijuana

 

if taeil saw this subject line he’d beat both of our asses for being immature teenagers

 

here: 04729.pdf

 

he’s doing well! he’s quite good at math. i think he likes me fine. he’s been requesting that i stop dancing to red velvet songs while we work, though, which is disappointing. i will keep my volume down from now on. and his name is jisung

  
  


**from:** johnnyseo@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 4:29 p.m.

**to:** tenchittaphon@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: lol marijuana

 

nah man it would be jeno reprimanding us for sure. taeil uses him to scold people nowadays

 

literally nobody except you is disappointed that you can’t dance during office hours anymore. there is a reason that taeyong assigned you a whole separate little room rather than a normal cubicle.

  
  
  
  


**from:** nanajae@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 4:33 p.m.

**to:** huangrj@gmail.com, lee.jeno@gmail.com

**subject:** ten hyung

 

um would either of you guys happen to know why ten is very aggressively dancing to red velvet and getting closer to johnny’s cubicle by the moment?

  
  
  
  


**from:** winwinloselose@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 4:34 p.m.

**to:** nakamotoyutaaa@gmail.com

**subject:** why isn’t this office normal

 

hey babe are you aware of ten’s afternoon antics

  
  


**from:** nakamotoyutaaa@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 4:37 p.m.

**to:** winwinloselose@gmail.com

**subject:** re: why isn’t this office normal

 

yeah my cubicle is next to johnny’s now remember i’ve been getting the full force of the entire thing

  
  


**from:** winwinloselose@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 4:40 p.m.

**to:** nakamotoyutaaa@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: why isn’t this office normal

 

i highly doubt this is what my mother had in mind when she told me to get a 9-5 office job

  
  
  
  


**from:** taeyong888@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 4:52 p.m.

**to:** huangrj@gmail.com, jungjaehyunsss@gmail.com, 12 more (see all)

**subject:** professionalism

 

Hello all!

 

In light of the recent events of today, we are going to have to start imposing some new guidelines dealing with behavior in the workplace. They will be sent out tomorrow and fully enforced.

 

Thank you for your cooperation in this matter.

 

\--Taeyong

  
  


**from:** jungjaehyunsss@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 5:01 p.m.

**to:** tenchittaphon@gmail.com, nakamotoyutaaa@gmail.com, 12 more (see all)

**subject:** re: professionalism

 

we’re all thinking it so i’m just gonna say it

 

looking at you, ten

  
  


**from:** tenchittaphon@gmail.com

**sent:** 11 oct, 5:04 p.m.

**to:** lee.jeno@gmail.com, leedonghyuck@gmail.com, 12 more (see all)

**subject:** re: re: professionalism

 

you guys just don’t know what’s good smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark: a nervous gay  
> hyuck: a patient gay
> 
>  
> 
> also norenmin are in a weird dancing-around-our-feelings love triangle
> 
> taeil and jeno are the Pure boys who scold everyone for acting like teenagers. taeil used to be the sole dad friend and now jeno is his protegee
> 
> and sorry for making ten such an...interesting character i literally have none of this planned out i'm just making it up as i go along


	4. how do i uninstall emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could've been doing chemistry homework but nooooo

**from:** zhonglele@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 9:48 a.m.

**to:** jisungpark@gmail.com

**subject:** tutoring

 

hi jisungie! how’s your morning going?

 

if it’s not too much trouble, could we hang out tonight and you could help me with my statistics homework? i really need to pass a math class to graduate, and i don’t wanna be stuck in college another year trying to find a math class i haven’t failed yet

  
  


**from:** jisungpark@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 9:57 a.m.

**to:** zhonglele@gmail.com

**subject:** re: tutoring

 

ten’s still kinda interesting but he’s actually showing me work stuff today which is nice

 

yeah, of course i can help you pass math. all you have to do is ask, lele

  
  


**from:** zhonglele@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:05 a.m.

**to:** jisungpark@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: tutoring

 

park jisung you are a blessing what did i do to deserve you as a best friend

  
  


**from:** tenchittaphon@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:06 a.m.

**to:** jisungpark@gmail.com

**subject:** tsk tsk

 

i don’t think sales reports are something to be blushing at…

  
  


**from:** jisungpark@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:08 a.m.

**to:** tenchittaphon@gmail.com

**subject:** re: tsk tsk

 

sorry ten hyung, i’m emailing chenle, the other new intern. i’ll focus now

  
  
  
  


**from:** nanajae@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:17 a.m.

**to:** lee.jeno@gmail.com

**subject:** injunnie

 

hey has renjun seemed kinda off to you lately?

  
  


**from:** huangrj@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:17 a.m.

**to:** lee.jeno@gmail.com

**subject:** nana

 

hi jeno, has jaemin been seeming moody lately to you? have there been problems since i moved in with you two?

  
  


**from:** lee.jeno@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:18 a.m.

**to:** taeilm00n@gmail.com

**subject:** HELP

 

hi taeil hyung. sorry to bother, but both renjun and jaemin just emailed me asking if the other was acting weird lately and i do not know what to do and you seemed like the best hyung to ask for advice

  
  


( taeil thinks back:

 

“i think i’m in love,” jeno says sadly, drawing patterns in the cream of his coffee with a stirrer.

 

“that’s not a bad thing, jeno,” taeil says gently. it’s just the two of them in the break room, the coffee-loving early birds. sometimes jeno will tell taeil what’s bothering him, if taeil is patient enough.

 

“but i’m in love with two people.” jeno stares very hard at his coffee. “and neither of them will ever love me back.” )

  
  


**from:** taeilm00n@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:21 a.m.

**to:** lee.jeno@gmail.com

**subject:** re: HELP

 

well, have jaemin and renjun been acting weirdly lately? just be honest. it’ll turn out okay.

  
  


**from:** lee.jeno@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:23 a.m.

**to:** taeilm00n@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: HELP

 

no?? i mean sometimes when jaemin and i are messing around renjun stares at us kinda weird and sometimes when he thinks i’m not paying attention jaemin sighs really sad but neither of those are recent developments

  
  


**from:** taeilm00n@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:26 a.m.

**to:** lee.jeno@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: re: HELP

 

i still think you should just be honest. trust your instincts, jeno-ah.

  
  


**from:** lee.jeno@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:27 a.m.

**to:** nanajae@gmail.com

**subject:** re: injunnie

 

no, he’s been normal as far as i can tell

  
  


**from:** lee.jeno@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:27 a.m.

**to:** huangrj@gmail.com

**subject:** re: nana

 

no, he’s been the same as always. and of course not, injun, you’ve been the least problematic person possible to move in with us

  
  


**from:** nanajae@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:31 a.m.

**to:** lee.jeno@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: injunnie

 

i just worry lol. nah you’re right he’s probably fine

  
  


**from:** huangrj@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:32 a.m.

**to:** lee.jeno@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: nana

 

yeah guess i’m imagining things. okay good i’m trying to be as good a roommate as possible

  
  
  
  


**from:** taeyong888@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:45 a.m.

**to:** jisungpark@gmail.com, nakamotoyutaaa@gmail.com, 14 more (see all)

**subject:** meeting

 

Hello all!

 

Please do not forget about the weekly eleven o’clock Tuesday meeting. I am giving you an entire fifteen minutes to prepare, so for the love of God, bring all necessary items. We cannot have a weekly check-in meeting without things to check in on.

 

\--Taeyong

  
  


**from:** jungjaehyunsss@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:47 a.m.

**to:** winwinloselose@gmail.com, leedonghyuck@gmail.com, 14 more (see all)

**subject:** re: meeting

 

am i allowed to call doyoung out again

  
  


**from:** kimdy@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:49 a.m.

**to:** johnnyseo@gmail.com, taeyong888@gmail.com, 14 more (see all)

**subject:** re: re: meeting

 

i will slit your throat in your sleep

  
  


**from:** jungjaehyunsss@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:51 a.m.

**to:** lee.jeno@gmail.com, mark.lee@gmail.com, 14 more (see all)

**subject:** re: re: re: meeting

 

the interns are in the group emails now and they are innocent children don’t you go threatening me kim doyoung i know where you live

  
  


**from:** kimdy@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:53 a.m.

**to:** jungjaehyunsss@gmail.com, taeilm00n@gmail.com, 14 more (see all)

**subject:** re: re: re: re: meeting

 

we live in the same damn apartment

  
  


**from:** johnnyseo@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:55 a.m.

**to:** zhonglele@gmail.com, huangrj@gmail.com, 14 more (see all)

**subject:** re: re: re: re: re: meeting

 

and they were roommates

  
  


**from:** leedonghyuck@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 10:57 a.m.

**to:** kimdy@gmail.com, taeyong888@gmail.com, 14 more (see all)

**subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: meeting

 

oh my god they were roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyuck and johnny were late to the meeting and taeyong was so done ("fifteen whole minutes! if you'd stop sending vine references in the group emails--")
> 
> does taeil's little flashback part make sense, format-wise? i wasn't quite sure what the best way to do it would be
> 
> please tell me what you think! i've introduced a few actual plotlines now, what's yalls' opinion? do you like where this appears to be heading?


	5. sort your lives out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long wait sorry about that!! the marching band season recently ended and my band made it to state for the first time which was super exciting but super busy. enjoy!!

**from:** leedonghyuck@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 4:46 p.m.

**to:** mark.lee@gmail.com

**subject:** [no subject]

 

how has your day been?

  
  


**from:** mark.lee@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 4:52 p.m.

**to:** leedonghyuck@gmail.com

**subject:** re: [no subject]

 

literally nothing exciting or awful has happened all day. it’s just been...another day, i guess. even the things i was kinda looking forward to weren’t anything special. just. blah.

  
  


**from:** leedonghyuck@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 4:58 p.m.

**to:** mark.lee@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: [no subject]

 

some days are like that, though. we’re alive for a notably large amount of days. not all of those are remarkable. some days just exist as a transition to the next.

  
  


**from:** mark.lee@gmail.com

**sent:** 12 oct, 5:01 p.m.

**to:** leedonghyuck@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: re: [no subject]

 

that’s the most insightful thing you’ve ever said

 

thank you

 

and hey only half an hour till we get to go home

  
  
  
  


_ 12 oct, 5:49 p.m. _

they always take different trains home.

jaehyun honestly doesn’t know why they do it, keep up this petty feud. he knows that doyoung doesn’t actually hate him. they’ve been roommates since freshman year of college, years and years ago, and they haven’t actually disliked each other since sophomore year. it’s so many years of pretending to hate doyoung, and secretly he can’t stand it.

they’re going to the same damn apartment. jaehyun had suggested about a month ago that they just ride the same train home. doyoung had looked at him as if he was crazy.

“people don’t know that we aren’t actually mortal enemies,” doyoung had said, spinning a pen around his fingers. he was wearing a loose-fitting t-shirt and incredibly worn jeans. jaehyun had told his quickening heart to shut the hell up.

“can’t we, i don’t know, change that?” jaehyun had asked carefully, doing his absolute best to keep his poker face in place.

doyoung had snorted. “why on earth would we do that?”

now, here they stand, on different platforms, getting ready to take separate trains back to the same apartment. jaehyun catches a glimpse of doyoung through the crowd, hands in his pockets, mouth pulled down in a frown. something twinges in jaehyun’s chest.

the whole ride home, he cuts glances through his peripheral vision at a young couple, the girl’s head resting on the boy’s shoulder, hands linked, and he isn’t envious. not of anything.

“hey,” doyoung says. jaehyun looks up from where he’s struggling to unlock the door.

“hi,” he mutters. almost breaks the key trying to force it too far. sighs. looks up at the ceiling. wills his stupid, stupid heart to just stop beating.

“i figured i could make dinner tonight, since you’ve been cooking a lot recently,” doyoung says, gently taking the key out of jaehyun’s hand and unlocking the door in one try.

there’s no emotion in the gesture. it isn’t even a gesture. it’s just a courtesy, jaehyun tells himself.

(is it just a courtesy when doyoung crawls shaking into his bed after a nightmare? is it just a courtesy when jaehyun absently drops a kiss onto doyoung’s forehead when he wakes him up? is it just a courtesy when they know all of each other’s tells and frustrations and favorite meals?)

  
  
  
  


**from:** huangrj@gmail.com

**sent:** 13 oct, 9:59 a.m.

**to:** lee.jeno@gmail.com, nanajae@gmail.com

**subject:** quarterly reports

 

hey guys i really need you to get those quarterly reports to me asap, taeyong is breathing down my neck a little bit about them

  
  


**from:** lee.jeno@gmail.com

**sent:** 13 oct, 10:02 a.m.

**to:** huangrj@gmail.com, nanajae@gmail.com

**subject:** re: quarterly reports

 

oh my god i totally forgot to send mine to you here  _ 48293.pdf _

  
  


**from:** nanajae@gmail.com

**sent:** 13 oct, 10:05 a.m.

**to:** lee.jeno@gmail.com, huangrj@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: quarterly reports

 

_ 20983.pdf  _  i’m soooooo sorry injunnie!! 

  
  
  
  


**from:** winwinloselose@gmail.com

**sent:** 13 oct, 10:28 a.m.

**to:** nakamotoyutaaa@gmail.com

**subject:** good lord

 

babe why have you fallen over six objects in the past ten minutes? you’re not normally this clumsy

  
  


**from:** nakamotoyutaaa@gmail.com

**sent:** 13 oct, 10:31 a.m.

**to:** winwinloselose@gmail.com

**subject:** re: good lord

 

i was up late planning our anniversary thingie

  
  


**from:** winwinloselose@gmail.com

**sent:** 13 oct, 10:34 a.m.

**to:** nakamotoyutaaa@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: good lord

 

it better be damn good if you’re putting it ahead of your health

  
  


**from:** nakamotoyutaaa@gmail.com

**sent:** 13 oct, 10:39 a.m.

**to:** winwinloselose@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: re: good lord

 

oh it will be *side eye emoji*

  
  


**from:** winwinloselose@gmail.com

**sent:** 13 oct, 10:44 a.m.

**to:** nakamotoyutaaa@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: re: re: good lord

 

did you really just type out the words “side eye emoji”

  
  


**from:** nakamotoyutaaa@gmail.com

**sent:** 13 oct, 10:47 a.m.

**to:** winwinloselose@gmail.com

**subject:** re: re: re: re: re: good lord

 

shut up i didn’t wanna put in the effort to look for it

also i'm fairly certain taeyong has had that emoji flagged as "suspicious material"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dojae are really the ones that the chapter title is aimed at lol


End file.
